Un délicieux moment
by chachouille
Summary: one shot ! Si leurs bipers ne les avaient pas interrompus Noah/Addi


Titre : Un délicieux moment.  
Auteur : Chachouille  
Adresse email:  
Avertissements : Aucun  
Rating : NC 17 quelle question voyons !!!  
Catégorie : one shot  
Personnages : Addison Montgomery, Noah Barnes  
Spoiler : Saison 2  
Résumé : Et si leurs bipers ne les avaient pas interrompus que se serait il passé entre Noah et Addi ?  
Disclaimer « La série Private Practice ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement."

Tout allait si vite, elle était venue lui parler, lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu le laisser parler et elle se retrouvait sur le canapé de son bureau sa robe ouverte et lui sur elle. Elle se laissait aller, s'était si bon de se sentir femme, désirée et aimée. Il baissa les bretelles de sa robe, découvrant son soutien gorge noir puis se mit à embrasser le cou de la jeune femme, glissant lentement le long de son épaule, accentuant ses caresses quand il l'entendait gémir doucement. Il descendit petit à petit, laissant ses lèvres parcourir le haut de sa gorge, la naissance de sa poitrine, alors que sa main remontait simultanément sur son sein gauche, effleurant doucement le tissu. Elle arqua légèrement son dos et Noah en profita pour glisser sa main derrière elle et défaire son soutien gorge, le laissant découvrir sa poitrine pour la première fois.

Il avait tellement envie d'elle, de pouvoir enfin la toucher, la caresser, leur relation platonique et les baisers échangés ne lui suffisaient plus. Il se pencha pour couvrir de petits baisers ses seins et leurs pointes durcies. Un gémissement lui échappa quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur un sein, quand sa langue vint les taquiner l'un après l'autre. Elle arqua le dos pour en accentuer la pression. Noah glissa une main sous ses fesses pour la tenir serrer contre lui, et goûtant un peu plus la douceur de sa poitrine. Sous ses assauts la respiration de la jeune femme se saccada de plus en plus. Tout en continuant de jouer avec sa poitrine, il fit remonter sa robe jusqu'à sa taille et lui enleva son string. Elle finit de défaire les derniers boutons de sa chemise pouvant ainsi caresser son torse. Il l'embrassa passionnément puis il commença à caresser son intimité déjà humide, Addison gémissait de plus en plus. Elle défit les boutons et la braguette de son pantalon puis lui retira avec hâte, et vit combien il la voulait. Excitée, elle lui enleva également son caleçon.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il mit un préservatif puis s'installa entre ses cuisses et d'un puissant coup de reins la pénétra, profondément. Elle ouvrit les lèvres pour parler mais ne put que laisser échapper un gémissement qui le rendit fou. Il accéléra le rythme encore, et encore. Il croisa alors son regard, celui-ci était embrumé par le désir, la volupté qui s'était emparé du corps de sa compagne. Il ralentit le rythme de ses coups de reins, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, approchant son bassin en ondulant pour l'inciter à continuer, mais il n'en fit rien. Il glissa alors une main entre eux, entre ses cuisses, allant chercher la zone qui la ferait grimper et la trouva. Il la pressa pendant qu'il reprenait un lent et profond va-et-vient qui bientôt les mena vers les sommets. Soudain dans un cri, ils se tendirent ensemble au même instant, avant de s'effondrer de tout son poids sur la jeune femme.

Il ne voulait plus bouger d'elle mais en même temps il était conscient de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Lentement il se dégagea, et la regarda. Elle avait les yeux fermés savourant le moment qu'ils venaient de passer. Doucement en l'embrassant, il l'a ramena à la réalité. Elle lui sourit, elle avait aimé ce moment. Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient nus dans son bureau, elle se dégagea lentement et chercha ses sous vêtement.

Une fois qu'ils furent rhabillés, ils s'assirent ensembles sur le canapé, Noah prit la main d'Addison qu'il caressa.

« On ne peut plus faire comme s'il y avait rien entre nous, je vais parler à Morgan. »  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
« Addison, ce n'est pas elle que j'aime, je ne vais pas continuer cette mascarade. C'est avec toi que je veux être si tu es d'accord. »

Elle se mit à sourire en entendant ces paroles, oh que oui elle en avait envie mais elle voulait que lui en soit sûr aussi.

« Et pour ton bébé ? »  
« On ne serra pas les premiers parents divorcés à élever un enfant. »

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, leurs bippers se mirent à sonner.

« C'est ta femme, elle va accoucher, je dois y aller. » Dit-elle incertaine.  
« Je te rejoins. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Fin


End file.
